moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashlyona Ivenhart
Ashlyona Ivenhart was every bit what one would expect from a young, privileged heiress; she was certainly the opposite of shy, a bit loud of mouth and had the amazing capability to win over even the coldest of hearts. Her fair skin, golden hair, and luminous sapphire eyes were some of her attributes that lead one to believe she was quite blatantly a true Ivenhart, and one of the lasts as well. Her face was heart-shaped and definitely had sweet, angelic features that went well with her long lashes and naturally rosy lips and cheeks. Her ears were long and pointed, poking out of her golden hair and normally flopping in the wind as she ran about. They were unpiereced for now, even though she did keep attempting to pester her mother enough into allowing her to wear ear rings. Her clothing is the dress of elven royalty; with only the finest silks, cloths and materials one could find of the worlds. They were often embedded with gems and stones, allowing whatever she wore to capture rays of sunlight and send a kaleidoscope of colors in whatever direction it pleased, often momentarily blinding people sometimes. It wasn't uncommon for her clothing, although extravagant, to be dotted with dirt and grass smudges. After all, she was a child even though her blood was blue. Her shoes were often sandals of somewhat or ones that covered her toes in a manner that was solely meant for playing about. Ashlyona's voice was soprano and sing song, another attribute that she inherited from her mothers genes. And she did like to use it, too, talking and yelling at anyone with ears that would listen to her. She was opinionated, and sometimes stubborn when it came to a select things. Her voice often lead her to meet a multitude of friends as well whenever she was with her kin, although when she was escorted by guardsmen in the city she tended to stay reclusive to whatever Guardsman that was toting her about, since she had a tendency to be quite shy when she wasn't with her blood kin. She enjoyed most of what little girls liked - cookies, candies, kittens, all animals really, toys, play, and plenty of icecream. When with her mother, Auroralina Ivenhart often kept her busy by providing a multitude of activites. They could be spotted anywhere safe all over the world, flower picking, feeding fishes, baking pastries, buying toys, or doing whatever they could find that was fun. These were her most happiness times, and if not it were staying at home within the castle walls, driving her aunt Cavrylin (whom served as a nanny when Aurora was busy), absolutely crazy. She was a spirited child, and naturally gifted and intelligent. Even though she was intelligent, she was naive naturally since she was so young. She had a large imagination and could keep herself busy for hours and hours, playing with her kitten Miss Lion or making up some kind of game. Although it was a little too formal in public, Ashlyona often proudly referred to herself as Princess. She LOVED to dress up. Background The Ivenharts were a dynasty that ruled the mini-kingdom/city state within Quel'thalas, a land called Ivenshire that was known to export fruits, fine materials that were known to clothe the noble, medicine, herb and gems. When Auroralina married Asher Dawnlion, they couldn't be happier. Everything was being prepared to bring a heir into the world, only there was one problem. Aurora couldn't conceive babies that well, so it took many many years, and one miscarriage. A long time after her miscarriage, and after the fall of Quel'thalas as well as Ivenshire, Ashlyona was conceived and the couple (albeit heartbroken for their people, the loss of Quel'thalas, ect) moved to the mountains of Hillsbrad Foothills, where Fin'thalas was constructed. Meanwhile, With great political power and as much clout as Aurora had, she was the center of many gang targets and attacks. This was normally avoided by heavily armed guards always surrounding the Dawnlion family, and they went without one attack for a long time. Aurora wasn't in the public eye much at all when she was pregnant, except when she had to be. But there were many dangerous criminals that had it out for her and her family, for the sole purpose of power. When Auroralina was seven months pregnant, extremely happy and in love with her life and everything around her, things took a turn for the worse. This time it had nothing to do with herself or her baby, but rather her husband. Asher Dawnlion was assassinated by the elite murders, and news didn't reach Aurora until the evening of that dreadful day. She was grief-stricken and heartbroken, absolutely saddened. She suffered from depression the rest of her pregnancy, with the sole joy being that she still had a piece of Asher inside her, and that was Ashlyona. During the cold month of December, Aurora delivered her child. She affectionately named her 'Ashlyona', after her husband Asher. Aurora promised that no harm would befall her child, so she had the castle gates closed and would not again open them until she recieved words the assailants that were after her family were captured and brought to justice. Ashlyona would grow up within Fin'thalas. Ashlyona was a happy, healthy, and bouncing baby girl. She took great pleasure in the stories her mother would read her, the fantasy and the imagination - she grew up full of fairytales. She couldn't help but be spoiled because of the wealth and land that surrounded her, but she lived a thoroughly happy life. Her mother and family provided everything they could for her, and she was brought up with the most excellent education available. She was deeply in touch with her elven roots too, as she was surrounded by the culture within Fin'thalas. When Ashlyona turned seven years old, a letter was delivered to Fin'thalas to alert Aurora that the group had been captured. A date was set up so that Aurora could witness the execution of her husbands murderers. Once she witnessed that, she reluctantly opened the gates of Fin'thalas and decided that now was the time for Ashlyona to see the rest of the world. She brought her out in public, toted her around, and Ashlyona was absolutely overwhelmed with the ammount of people she met, the things she saw, and the wondrous views of city landscapes and all the different places she visited with her mother. She attended council meetings, Light's Accord meetings and even held her mothers hand as she discussed tactics of war within the Keep. It was all very new to her. Over all, Ashlyona continues to be the bouncy, thriving and excited little girl that she was. Everything seemed to be at peace now that the murderers were captured and dealt with. Category:House of Ivenhart Category:Characters Category:High Elf